Trust In StarClan
by Birdfeather of SkyClan
Summary: Cloudstar has gone to StarClan, but isn't happy with his ancestors at all. He wants to know why they didn't help his clan when they had to leave the forest. He wants to know why they betrayed his trust...


**I probably will update some of my larger stories soon... but I had writer's block so I wrote this! It has actual characters in the warriors series and bonuses! Please let me know if I made any errors so I can correct them!**

The old leader stretched out on his nest in the medicine den. His gray and white fur were damp with herbs, Fawnstep told him his rat bites were infected. He had said he would be fine, now he wasn't. It was his last life, there was so much he wanted to talk to StarClan about, so much he didn't. He wanted to go to StarClan, but would they take him? If they did, would he walk among them? Would he forgive them?

"Cloudstar…." the voice of Buzzardtail. His deputy was standing next to him, but he could barely hear him.

"Fawnstep will he be okay?" asked Buzzardtail his eyes filled with terror.

"I don't know, this is his last life," Fawnstep said, she sounded tired and defeated. Cloudstar tried to say something, but it came out as only a whisper.

"Buzzardtail…" he began, there was so much he wanted to say to his old friend but their wasn't enough time.

"Cloudstar…." Buzzardtail's voice was cracked with grief.

"You will be a great leader Buzzardtail," meowed Cloudstar.

"Stop it! Don't say that! You're not going to die!" protested Buzzardtail.

"Don't worry Buzzardtail, there is quite a few things I'd like to bring up with our ancestors…." Cloudstar whispered. Like why they made us leave our territory, why they did this to the clan they were supposed to protect. There were always supposed to be five clans!

"Cloudstar please, don't go," whimpered Buzzardtail, sounding a bit like a kit. Cloudstar closed his eyes, Buzzardtail was ready for leadership, and he was ready for death. When he opened his eyes again he was in a silvery version of the medicine den. A pale gray she-cat purred at him. He didn't feel sick anymore, he felt young and energized. He could stand up with ease he sprinted around the medicine den a couple times before he noticed the she-cat laughing.

"Dovesoar?" he asked. His sister had died soon after they had become warriors. She was hunting a bird and fell out of a tree. He hadn't heard her laugh in so long he barely remembered it.

"Hi Cloudstar," she meowed still laughing.

"Are we going to StarClan now?" asked Cloudstar.

"In a minute," Dovesoar stopped laughing soon and walked with him to StarClan.

"What was funny?" he asked her.

"Y-you looked like a kit!" she began to laugh again and Cloudstar covered her mouth with his tail.

"Is Birdflight here?" he asked when they reached StarClan.

"No, she isn't. Or she would have lead you up here," Dovesoar meowed seriously.

"Oh," Cloudstar meowed trying to hide his disappointment.

"Cloudstar!" he was barreled over by a gray and white she-cat, "oh my precious kit!" his mother, Cloudflight had died giving birth. He had never known her, but he had been named after her and it was weird seeing her for the first time when he was dead.

"Son," his father, Hailfur was a white tom with amber eyes like Dovesoar's. Slowly, Cloudstar began to see more and more of his old friends. Flystar, the leader of SkyClan before him and Petalfall, the deputy forced to retire due to sickness were the first to reach him.

"Cloudstar, you made me proud," purred Flystar. Then Cloudstar remembered why he had been so anxious to see StarClan.

"Can I talk to one of you alone?" he asked.

"Uh sure," muttered Dovesoar stepping forward.

"Um not you, someone older, sorry Dovesoar," Cloudstar muttered. Dovesoar look hurt but Cloudstar didn't have time to care. Another cat stepped in Dovesoar's place she was pale silver cat with pale gray eyes, she looked almost blind and you could see the tall trees through her pelt.

"Come with me, you asked for old, I give you old," her voice was raspy and almost silent. Cloudstar wondered why she didn't seem younger in StarClan.

"Why-" he began.

"Wait!" She hissed, "we have a spy," she hissed at a bush. A muffled squeak was heard.

"Flyingkit! Brownkit!" she hissed. a white she-kit with blue eyes walked out of the bush, and she was followed by a solid brown tom-kit.

"My kits died young," the she-cat meowed she gestured to how they weren't faded, "the clans remember them better than me."

"Oh who-" Cloudstar began.

"Who am I? Typical, just like the clans to ignore every normal warrior. Well to answer your question I am Silentgaze. I couldn't see well and couldn't talk in more than a whisper, but my hearing and smell is perfectly acute, I became the warrior who created blind training. Of course, most of my work is gone and no one remembers me," Silentgaze hissed. Cloudstar barely remembered blind training, in fact, he couldn't remember it at all.

"I'm sorry," he meowed.

"'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' that's what they all say, but anyway let's get down to it. Why did you call me here?" Silentgaze growled. I didn't summon you I would have preferred Cloudflight or maybe Petalfall when I asked for old I didn't mean the elders of StarClan! thought Cloudstar but he knew he couldn't say that to Silentgaze.

"Adder got your tongue?" growled Silentgaze

"No, was it the will of StarClan for SkyClan to be driven out?" asked Cloudstar. Silentgaze looked at him, puzzled.

"And here I thought you going to ask me something deep about the history of the clans, and I get this! Any old cat could have told you that! Your sister! Your kits if they were here!" growled Silentgaze.

"Just answer the question," growled Cloudstar, he was getting quite fed up with this cat's incessant ranting.

"Fine, the answer is no. StarClan has no control over the two-legs. SkyClan should have stayed. We would have done whatever we could. Happy?" grunted Silentgaze.

"But then why did the leaders turn us away?" asked Cloudstar.

"Oh I don't know, ask one of those leaders," meowed Silentgaze.

"Are any of them here?" asked Cloudstar.

"Yes. Redstar is here," meowed Silentgaze.

"May I speak with him?"

"Yes." Silentgaze led him out of what looked like old SkyClan territory. They entered a tree covered area that smelled like ThunderClan.

"Is Redstar here?" asked Cloudstar firmly to a dark ginger she-cat.

"Yes, he is, would you like to speak with him?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm an…. old friend," Cloudstar hissed.

"Great!" she meowed. Soon Cloudstar saw Redstar emerge his bright ginger pelt glistened in the starry sunlight. When he saw Cloudstar he looked at his paws.

"I'm sorry Cloudstar, I should have given you territory I just-" Redstar began.

"Sorry catches no prey," hissed Cloudstar, "my clan needed that territory if it was to survive. What did you do? You turned us away!" he yowled.

"You couldn't have hunted our prey if you tried!" protested Redstar.

"If kits can learn surely warriors can too!" spat Cloudstar.

"I'm sorry, what do you want? You can't get back to your territory, there's yellow monsters everywhere! One piece of territory can't save your clan Cloudstar!" growled Redstar.

"You don't know that," hissed Cloudstar into Redstar's ear.

"Yes I do," Redstar meowed firmly, "it wasn't my fault your clan left what about the other leaders? When they get up here you can yell at them too!"

"You could have done something, you didn't need them to do something. You should have started. Any of the leaders could have saved my clan. Instead it was one excuse after the other. My clan is in a gorge filled with rats now! Rats! Why? Because you, Birchstar, Dawnstar and Swiftstar wouldn't do anything! All we were asking for was a sliver of territory, just enough to survive on but no!" Cloudstar yowled circling Redstar.

"Ask the other leaders when they get here! You made your point Cloudstar! I'm sorry!" Redstar yowled.

"You know what?" Cloudstar began bitterly, "'sorry' isn't enough any more! I'm going to walk the skies alone! Without StarClan! My cats living in the gorge will have their own StarClan! This StarClan betrayed us! They left my clan to die! I'm the only cat who cares that SkyClan has left the forest!" He ran out leaving all the cats who heard him startled. When he reached SkyClan's area of StarClan. Cloudflight ran up to him.

"Cloudstar! We heard you yell something! Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm leaving, I'm going to find the skies above the gorge and make StarClan there," hissed Cloudstar.

"You can't! What about us? We never wanted this to happen! Please Cloudstar stay here!" wailed Dovesoar.

"I won't stay here any longer with the cats who let my clan be banished! My request from StarClan is that eight other cats come to give Buzzardtail his nine lives," meowed Cloudstar sadly.

"I'll come," volunteered Dovesoar.

"I'll come too," meowed Orangedusk, Buzzardtail's father.

"I'll come as well," meowed Petalfall.

"I will too," meowed Flystar.

"I'll come," an ancient SkyClan medicine cat called Vinefur.

"I'll give a new leader lives," meowed Fernpelt, a SkyClan queen.

"Buzzardtail will be starting a new SkyClan, it is my job as creator of SkyClan to grant him a life," meowed Clear Sky the faded and fabled creator of SkyClan.

"I will come too," Silentgaze meowed.

"I will too," Redstar meowed quietly.

"You will?" asked Cloudstar.

"I owe it to SkyClan," meowed Redstar plainly.

"Fine," grunted Cloudstar. When he reached the land above the gorge he saw Fawnstep and Buzzardtail waiting. His heart told him to run to his precious clanmates but tradition held him back. He stepped behind Redstar, making him the last in the line. As each cat gave Buzzardtail a life Cloudstar was deciding what life to give him. He made up his mind just as Redstar stepped away.

"Cloudstar!" Buzzardtail meowed happily.

"Hello Buzzardtail," Cloudstar meowed to his old friend. Buzzardtail stood there expectantly.

"Cloudstar are you okay," Buzzardtail asked. Cloudstar nodded then touched his nose to his old friend's.

"With this life I give you trust in your own instincts…. know that StarClan can't help you with everything," Cloudstar meowed, though it sounded a bit like a hiss. Cloudstar barely heard the other cats call Buzzardstar's name. As he walked deeper into his new StarClan and watched the other cats leave he felt bitterness rise inside him.

_I'm beginning to wonder if you can trust StarClan with anything at all…_


End file.
